The Truth
by mir21
Summary: Basically Clark tells Lana stuff he normally wouldn't.


Clark tossed and turned in his bed, and then finally decided to lie flat on his back. A huge grin was quickly spreading across his face. "Oh. Why is it when I think of you I get all… giddy? I love you so much and you will never know…" Clark quit rambling to himself for a second to think. "Hmm, maybe I will tell you. It is only midnight. Lana, I'm coming!" He got up out of bed and put jeans and a white T-shirt on. He sped downstairs and put on his brown work boots on and a brown belt. He was about to leave the house when he decided to write a quick note to tell his parents where he was going. It read:

Mom and dad,

Went for a walk, might go see Lana.

Don't worry I'll be home soon.

Love,

Clark.

He sped out of the house and to the Talon. He carefully unlocked the doors and ran up to the apartment room. He opened the door to Lana's bedroom and peeked in. There in a peaceful slumber was the love of his life. He walked over to her bedside and brushed her hair away from her face with his hand and kissed her forehead. She tiredly opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She slowly took in her surroundings and noticed Clark smiling down at her. "Clark… What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Lana asked ending her last sentence with a yawn. Clark looked around her apartment. "I just needed to see you. I wanted to tell you something that I don't want to hide from you anymore. You deserve so much more than that." Lana sat up intrigued as Clark went on, "Lana, I ran here to tell you that—I…lo… love you. I have always loved you, ever since I first laid eyes on you. When I was younger, I was so sure you were an angel, and I thought you were the most amazing and beautiful girl in Smallville. Now it has changed. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. That is all I wanted to say. I love you. I always have, always will. I couldn't sleep because I was so giddy and I couldn't stop smiling, and I love you." Lana smiled and slid over so Clark could sit next to her on the bed. She grabbed his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Clark… I … love you too, and I think I always have, but you have so many secrets in your life." Clark cut her off. "This time will be different." Lana smiled, as her eyes began to sting with tears of joy. "This time?" she asked breathless. Clark smiled his 1000 watt smile, "Yes, This time. No secrets." He stood up and walked over to the window. Maine Street was completely deserted. He turned around looking back to her. She was wearing pink silk pajama pants and a white tank top. Her dark wavy brunette hair was down flowing over her shoulders, and the moonlight was pouring in through the window casting a glow around her that you would normally see around an angel. "Wow Lana, you look beautiful tonight. Lana blushed and laughed. "Clark. I am in my pajamas, my hair is a mess, and I have no make-up on." He walked over to her and pulled her close, "Lana, no matter what you are wearing or how your hair and make-up is done, you will always, ALWAYS, be beautiful." Lana blushed. Clark raised an eyebrow as he was thinking. "Hey. If you could go anywhere in the world, no limits, where would you go?" Lana looked befuddled but played along. "Hmm, I guess it would be… Florida, if it had to be in the US, or Italy for a foreign place. The white sandy beaches and the crystal clear ocean, it is just so romantic. I would love to get married on one of those beaches." She said as she was dreamily staring off into space. Clark smiled, "Close your eyes." Lana smiled seductively, "Why?" Clark returned the seductive smile, "It is a surprise." Lana closed her eyes wondering what he could possibly wasn't to show her. "Clark, I thought you said no more secrets." He walked over to her and picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms. "Well if you don't want to meet my wife, kids, and golden retriever, that is fine." Lana's eyes shot open with a look of pain, love, and jealousy. There was a dull pang in her heart. She searched his eyes, "Clark?" Her voice was weak and uneasy. He laughed, "I'm kidding Lana." She let out a sigh of relief. "Don't joke. There for a second I believed you." Clark chuckled again. "No. There is no one else I would rather be with at this moment in time than you. So close your eyes and I'll take you to your surprise." Lana obeyed and smiled.

When Clark was sure she was not peeking, he super sped out of the Talon and ran through six states, stopping on the beach of Destin, Florida. Lana hears what sounds like the roar of the ocean and the squawks of seagulls flying overhead. Clark carefully sets her down on her feet. Her bare feet making deep indentations in the cool damp white sand, as the sand goes in between her toes. The slight breeze tickling her face and arms and rustling the leaves on the trees and at the same time, carrying the invigorating aroma of the ocean and trees. The moon is hung high in the blue velvet sky, as billions of diamond-like stars dance around light-years away. The ocean reflects its exact image in the still water. Only occasionally small waves with foamy white caps break the glass-like water. "Ok, open your eyes." Lana did as she was told. As she took in the atmosphere, her breath caught in her throat by the sheer beauty of her surroundings. Clark was so happy Bart Allen had shown him this place. He would do anything to make Lana happy and smile like that. Lana finally got her head out of the clouds and was beginning to internally question everything. "Clark, this view is- amazing and sooo beautiful." He looked at Lana smiling and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you are amazing and beautiful. Oh… yeah… the ocean is pretty too." He couldn't believe he had just used that line! He normally joked around about those kinds of things, and now he actually used it. He prayed she would not make fun of him for it. Lana chuckled as she began to blush. She looked towards Clark who had a sheepish grin slowly spreading across his face. "I know, that was cheesy, I just wanted to make you laugh. Lucky for me it worked." He said smoothly. Lana smiled, and then she looked to the ocean and the sky. She looked preoccupied. "What is wrong?" He asked worried. "Clark, how did we get here? I mean one minute we were standing in my apartment and now…we are on this beautiful beach… in…" Clark finished her sentence, "Destin. Destin, Florida." Her eyes widened. "We are in Florida! Clark what is going on? Am I dreaming?" Clark takes a deep breath, as Lana looks to him for answers. "Maybe we should sit down." He says nervously.


End file.
